


The Not-So-Angelic-Guardian

by Siriusly_AnArtist



Series: Supernatural Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and reader don't really care, Dean and Sam are confused, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to stop writing shit at 1-2 in he morning, I'm so fucking bad at tagging, Nudity due to being reborn after your death-flames burned your clothes to ash, Reader Has a Pottymouth, Reader and Castiel have known each other for over 7 decades, Reader is a Phoenix, inspired by an imagine i found on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist
Summary: Inspired by this:In which Sam and Dean meet a monster who is more than her species, and discover she was Castiel's Bestie before they were (cue slight jealousy, anger, and pouting).
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/ Reader
Series: Supernatural Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332191
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damn_it_Derek_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/gifts).



> Thought ya might like this, luv ;)
> 
> been wanting to write another one of these but never got any inspiration until now

_Foolish, absolutely foolish. Fucking idiot should have known better than to go in there by himself without waiting for Sam. She facepalmed silently, mentally cursing the impulsive male and cursing men in general. Sometimes, despite their intelligence, they were truly fucking dumb. She wondered why she bothered, at times, but she knew why._

_They were doing good in this world when the majority of people didn't give a damn, and there was no way she was going to let them die because of one stupid decision. actually, it was probably a thousand stupid decisions by now, but she felt the smart ones outweighed them._

_She removed her hands from her face to watch them once more._

The Hunter knew the vamps had been, killed, they'd both survived with minimal injury, but he still felt like something was lurking. He looked around, on edge, his fingers gripping the bloodied machete so tightly his knuckles were almost white. He scanned the dark forest that surrounded the remote, long-abandoned barn that the bloodsuckers had claimed as a nest, eyes narrowed.

"Are you alright, Dean?" a tall man asked as he kicked an unattached head away from his boots.

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean replied to his brother. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Like something is watching us."

"Kind of," Sam wiped his own machete blade on the nearby grass, still wet from the earlier rainfall before sliding it back into a leather sheath. "Might just be our tired brains overreacting on the adrenaline still in our veins."

"Maybe," he grunted, wiping his own blade off. "I'd still keep your guard up. There might be another one we didn't know about, waiting for a chance to avenge the others."

"True. Motel?"

"Yeah. Let's get the hell outta here."

_She followed the unmistakable classic black car to the motel where they were residing and quietly and expertly performed a good ol' B &E on the window of an unoccupied room. She popped the screen back into the window once she had entered the room before slipping out into the hallway, muttering a few words as she did so. She walked down the hall, following her ears and nose, until she found their room. Grinning, she quietly slipped inside, going unnoticed due to a certain deal with a certain devil 50 years ago. She watched as they dropped their weapons on the table, hung up their jackets and began to get ready to hit the hay. Sam claimed the first shower and Dean merely shrugged as he pulled out an instrument case from under the bed. While he showered, Dean pulled out a guitar and began tuning the strings, listening with a practiced ear, something she really appreciated as she played the very same instrument herself. It was a nice guitar, despite being worn in certain places, and the wood grain still shone in tones of warm honey and light brown beneath the finish, showing it was well cared for and that was something she could appreciate._

_Maybe one day, she'd be able to reveal herself, be friends with him and maybe even play with him. She shook herself at herself in sadness. Her dreams were foolish. If she ever revealed herself, he'd shoot first and ask questions later. And then she'd be dusted for good. Well, if he even knew what she was. She suspected he had never heard of her kind before, so maybe she wouldn't._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Sam came out of the bathroom with only pajama pants on, and she quietly admired his physique. Dude had a good workout routine. Noth that she was interested all that much. She had different tastes, and he was not one of them. Neither of the two men were._

Dean came out if the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel before tossing said towel onto a chair. He sat on the bed to pick up his guitar, his calloused fingers plucking at the strings, playing an unfamiliar tune as he hummed so softly it was almost impossible to hear. When Dean's fingers paused for a moment, the humming was definitely there. 

"Dean," Sam said. Dean lifted his head to look at Sam, resuming his playing.

"What, Sam?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Were you...were you singing?"

"Singing? No," Dean tried to sound indignant, but Sam gave him a look that said he knew better.

"Okay, fine," Dean muttered, looking back down at the strings. "Maybe I was. What of it?"

"You should..." Sam hesitated, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow. "You should sing whatever song it was. I'd like to hear it if you don't mind."

_Yeah, so would she, especially since she knew which song it was and by who. She'd always appreciated his musical taste, but now she respected it even more. She smiled as the elder Hunter grumbled but relented, telling Sam to "stop looking at him like that."_

**" _Mama told me, when I was young_**   
**_Come sit beside me, my only son_ **   
**_And listen closely to what I say_ **   
**_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day._ **

**_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_ **   
**_Troubles will come and they will pass_ **   
**_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_ **   
**_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_ **

_Ha, there was someone down on earth, looking out for them bth and they were none the wiser. Well, Dean seemed to have sensed he earlier, but that was because she had been tired from killing off half of the vamps before they got to the barn._

**_"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold_ **   
**_All that you need is in your soul_ **   
**_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_ **   
**_All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied"_ **

_That verse always hit hard for her. She'd lost a few loved ones to their lust for money, and she was still mad at them for dying on her and missed them terribly. When Dean finished, she was fighting tears as Dean rubbed his face with his hand. It was quiet as eceryone in the room lingered in their own thoughts for a while._

"That was...that was beautiful, Dean," Sam's voice broke the silence, slightly raspy as if he wanted to cry.

"Mom used to sing it to me before bed," Dean replied, voice husky. "It makes me think of her and what our life could have been if we weren't Hunters."

Sam nodded and knew that despite all the bullshit and trauma they'd been through, Dean pretty much _was_ the simple man Mom had wanted him to be.

_Really. Dean liked his pie, his music, women and he was good at being a hunter. He was a good brother, always doing what he thought was right, even if it blew up in his face and she had to quietly intervene so that he didn't get himself killed._

Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head. Dean looked up.

"What, Sam?"

"Nothing, Dean. Just...You should sing more."

Dean chuckled quietly.

"Thanks, Sammy."

Dean put away his guitar, sliding the case back underneath the bed before turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"G'night, Sammy."

_She lingered there in the darkness, wishing she could talk to them, wishing she still had her own family. Tears finally fell as she carefully sat down to pull her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them. It was quiet save for the pounding of the second rainstorm of the night, the soft breathing of the two males sleeping in the crappy motel beds. Her heart ached for several long minutes before she decided enough was enough and moved to dry her tears with her leather jacket sleeve, raising her head, only to find a gun pointed at her face. She looked up the barrel of said gun to see Dean's stony expression, Sam right behind him, his own gun trained on her as well._

_"Shit. Did I wake you?"_


	2. You What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't happy and neither is Sam. Castiel and Reader don't give any shits.
> 
> Well, Reader is slightly annoyed, but I don't blame her.
> 
> and yea, sorry, female pronouns cuz this is the same character from Deadwood Mountain in case you hadn't already figured it out ;)

_"Shit. Did I wake you?"_

Was this woman for fucking real? Two loaded guns pointed at her face and all she did was ask if she woke them up. Dean scowled at her.

"I never went to sleep," he replied tersely. "Felt like I was being watched and since I couldn't shake it, I figured something was up."

"My apologies, sugar," the woman drawled with a West American accent that sounded like she came straight from the Wild West Show. "I'm usually much better at masking myself."

"Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me?"

At the word "stalking" she rose up from where she sat on the ground, annoyance on her face.

"For the fuckin' record, sugar, I'm not a stalker," she jabbed a pointed (and kinda sharp) fingernail into his chest. "And as for the who the hell I am, I'm your fuckin' guardian angel."

"Pfft, you're no angel. Angels don't cry."

"Go fuck yourself, asshole."

"Seriously, who are you and why are you in our room?" Sam interrupted and she rolled her eyes.

"I ain't tellin' ya anything, ya goddamned moose," she snapped. "Not until you get that gun outta my face and I tell Castiel to get his feathery ass down here so I have backup in case you fuckin' idiots decide to shoot me."

"Wait what?"

"You know Castiel?"

Sam and Dean spoke at the same time, right as a whoosh of feathers sounded and a very annoyed looking Angel in a trenchcoat showed up.

"My ass is not feathery, Nix," he informed her.

"It's a metaphor, sugar, not literal."

Castiel turned his face to the two brothers.

"Why do you have guns pointed at Nix?"

"She's been stalking us, Cas. And how the hell do you know her?"

"She hasn't been stalking you," he replied, and Nix could the eye roll in his voice though he would never actually do such a thing. "You two should sit down, there's a lot of explaining to do. That means you too, Nix."

She grinned.

"So you're telling me she's been babysitting us from the shadows?"

"Why would you sit on an infant? That would harm the child."

"Once again, not literal, Cas. And yes, Dean, I have been babysitting your stupid fuckin' ass from the shadows."

"Yea, well I don't need you to."

"Obviously you do, because you just charged into that fuckin' nest without waiting for Sam, and if I hadn't already taken out the first half of the stupid thing, you would have been torn to shreds like a string cheese snack, one of the best fuckin' hunters in North America or not."

Dean sputtered.

"Oh, do me a favor and shut the fuck up before I do the opposite of my job. Speaking of which, Castiel?"

"Yes, Nix?"

"I'm done doin this shit. Eight fuckin years of me keeping these two dickheads from getting chewed on, beat up and/or killed is taking a toll on me. I can't even go for a flight without these two getting in over their heads and needing me to come help. And do you know how hard it is to kill off a werewolf without drawing attention in the midst of battle?"

"Nix, please."

"Fuck, just talk to these sorry bastards while I go out for a walk."

She stormed out, steam literally coming off of her body. She slammed the door so hard the frame cracked and all three males stared at it.

"It's storming outside, she could get hypothermia, especially since its below forty, right now," Sam said to Castiel.

"She'll be fine, trust me," he sighed, massaging the spot between his eyes as if he was in pain.

"HOw do you know her?" Dean asked.

"I met her about seven decades ago when she was in a really bad spot," he said. "She prayed for help and I gave it."

"Wait, you what?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"You've known her for 70 years?" Dean exclaimed in confusion and disbelief. "How the hell is she able to live that long and still look that good?"

"Is she a monster?" Sam asked, suspicious, brain whirring.

"By the classic definition, kind of," Castiel said. "By moral standards, no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Castiel sighed and looked at his clasped hands before looking up at the brothers from beneath his eyebrows. "She is a rare creature, powerful, almost immortal and could wreak complete havoc if she chose to. But she's not like that and she deserves your respect. I asked her to watch over you two when I could not. She could have refused but she did not."

Dean was about to say something when they heard raised voices, one that was male and aggressive, and another that was annoyed and female and familiar.

"I told you to back the fuck off, pal, now get lost before I break something."

"Oh, come on, you know you want it, you slut. You don't go around wearing what you're wearing if you're not asking for it."

"I can wear whatever the fuck I want you stupid ass cocksucking weasel. Just cuz it's attractive doesn't mean I 'want it' or I'm 'asking for it.'"

"I was gonna make this nice for you, but now you've done it, you whore."

"I said, 'get lost before I break something.' Are you fucking deaf or do you want me to rip your tiny ass dick off?"

All three men stood up and rushed outside, Dean and Sam each grabbing a gun on the way out. When they got outside what they saw was Nix doing her best to wrestle a gun out of the sleezebag's hand. Both men aimed but they couldn't shot without potentially hitting Nix, and growled in frustration.

"Cas, can't you do something?"

"She'll be fine," he replied, though his brow was creased with slight worry.

Nix grabbed the man's head and brought it down on her knee with a sickening crunch and he yelled as blood spurted from his now broken nose. He stumbled a few feet away, still holding the gun with one hand, the ohter holding his gushing nose.

"Ew broke my nobe, you bit," he growled.

"You fucking deserve it," she hissed.

Both of them were beyond pissed and moved to go back in for round two when two things happened at once.

Nix touched his chest with glowing red fingertips, he aimed at hers and pulled the trigger.

Time slowed for a second, the man smirking, before screaming as his body began to burn from the inside out, only living for a few more seconds before he turned to ash. Nix crumpled to the pavement and all three men rushed over to her, but castiel prevented them from touching her.

"But, Cas, she's bleeding out!" Sam growled. "We need to help her."

"She'll be fine," he snapped back. "Just don't touch her right now or you won't be."

as if on cue, she burst into flames and Sam and Dean recoiled, shielding their faces from the sudden and intense heat. When the flames died after two minutes they looked and were dumbfounded to see a second, smaller pile of ashes.

"What just happened?"


	3. I'm fucking naked, Sam, be a darling and get me a coat or some shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Cat's outta the bag now...

"What just happened?"

the Angel sighed.

"She'll come back in three, two, one-"

A pillar of flames rose up, swirling for 15 seconds before it disappeared, leaving a naked, annoyed Nix standing on the wet pavement, arms crossed over her chest. The Hunters stared.

"Fuck you starin' at?"

"You died, then burst into flames. And then you were a pile of ash but now you're back."

"Yeah, and I'm fucking naked, Sam, so be a darlin' and get me a coat or some shit."

"A phoenix," Sam muttered. "I thought they didn't exist."

"Yeah, well, the majority of the human population thinks werewolves and vampires aren't real."

"Aren't phoenixes birds?"

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" she snapped. "Of course I'm a bird. " She rolled her eyes.

"But you look human."

"Shapeshifters aren't the only ones with more than one form, you know. I'd think learning about werewolves woulda taught you that."

"Nix, you should go shower," Castiel interrupted, knowing his friend was likely to set something on fire soon. The boys were being kind of stupid at the moment, and Nix wasn't known for her patience. "I'll have your clothes for you on the bathroom counter."

"Jacket?"

"Yes. Your leather jacket will be with them."

"Thank you."

She stood up from the motel room table, took off Castiel's trench coat to give it back to him and walked to the bathroom naked. Dean watched. Sam noticed and smacked his head.

"What was that for?" Dean rubbed his head, even though it didn't hurt.

"You were drooling," his brother replied.

"She's mostly homosexual, anyways," Castiel informed them. "She prefers women over men."

Dean frowned but made no comment.

"So, Nix," Sam started.

"It's short for Phoenix," the angel said. "She's been around a long time, gone through extreme emotional and physical pain, and that is also partly why she no longer remembers her original name very well."

"Oh," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I kind of like her already," Sam said. "She seems smart."

"She's very intelligent," Castiel said. "But that is all I can tell you without divulging personal information I have sworn to keep to myself as a request from her. She'll answer your questions if she can or wants to when she gets back from showering."


	4. And so, they bring one into their fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for this little short story here. ngl this was originally intended as a one shot.   
> I need to end this lol it, 3:15 am yikes

She answered all of the questions that she could or wanted to, and when they felt satisfied, they just talked. They talked about music, and she confessed to Dean that she loved many of the same musicians and bands he did and asked if she could play guitar with him one day. He agreed.

Sam compared workout routines with her, giving a few suggestions for weightlifting and such.

they all got along pretty well, and when the boys finally went to bed at 6 am, they considered one another to be friends, exchanging phone numbers.

Back at Nix's cozy little cabin in the woods of Oregon, she and Castiel sat on her sofa, sipping alcohol and talking as they gazed into the fire crackling merrily away in the fireplace.

"I kind of want to thank you, Castiel."

"What for, Nix?"

"I hated babysitting them, but in doing so, I've gained not only new friends but family as well."

"You already consider them to be your kin?"

"How could I not? They are good people, and remind me a lot of the others I used to love," she rested her head on the angel's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you've always been here though. If it weren't for you, I probably would have gone and ironed myself until I truly died."

"I will be here until the unfortunate day that I am killed or you are."

"How sad. At least we don't plan on dying any time soon huh?"

"Indeed. The world still needs saving."

"Yes, it does. It needs all the saving it can get."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I love you, Castiel. You're like my brother."

"I love you too, Nix. You are a sister to me."


End file.
